


Good Morning

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Purgatory, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings have been a little nicer since Cas started sleeping beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

            Cas still isn't used to sleeping. He doesn't need to do it as much as a human would, but since his angel mojo still hasn't fully been restored from his return to earth he finds himself getting tired towards the end of the day. He'd slept by himself the first few nights, but on the fourth night Dean had woken up with Cas curled up beside him, shaking slightly as a nightmare wracked his brain. Half asleep and barely thinking, he'd pulled the angel in tightly to him and held him, rubbing his back and feeling the shaking and Cas' rapid breathing begin to calm as he curled into Dean's chest. They'd woken up the next morning like that, with Dean wrapped protectively around Cas, and though they'd never spoken the words aloud, their relationship had shifted in an obvious way. Cas didn’t try to sleep alone anymore, for one thing.

            On this particular morning, Dean was surprised when he found himself awake before Cas. The other man was curled up on the other side of the bed, still facing Dean and holding his hand. Dean lay there and simply watched him sleep, a small smile quirking up the corners of his lips. Very soon after he had woken up, Cas' eyes started to blink rapidly as he woke up with a confused expression on his face, as though he was uncertain where he was.

            "Mornin', Cas," Dean said quietly, squeezing Cas' hand below the blankets. Still blinking, but with a small smile, Cas squeezed back.

            "Good morning, Dean."


End file.
